Ash Ketchum Mystery Story
by Rocky G
Summary: A true Mystery, filled with PokeShipping hints along the way... Ash Ketchum is doing another one of his many travels to get to some place. But this time, he gets a brain disorder . Will Misty and Brock save Ash?
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum Mystery Story. Chapter 1 Ash can't wim too well.

Ash Ketchum was lying in his sleeping bag, tossing and turning as he couldn't get to sleep, even though it was 1:00 in the morning.

"It's strange. I don't even feel slightly tired." Ash said to himself.

Ash finally decided to go into a lake. So with a couple towels, he set off to go to the lake, which took him a minute to get there. He then took off all of his clothes except his shorts, and dived in.

SPLASH! Misty woke up to the sound.

"Ash? Where are you?" She said, then proceeded to look for Ash.

 **Meanwhile at the lake..**

It had been at least 3 minutes that Ash had been underwater. Then he suddenly ran out of air, and since he was too deep underwater to swin to the surface in time, he blacked out, and he floated up, and luckily his face stayed above water.

 **The Next Day…**

"ASH!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Misty shouted.

"Ash! ASH! Where could he be?" Brock said.

Then they saw something that nearly made Misty faint. An unconscious Ash Ketchum 20 feet away was floating above the water, the waves gently moving him this way and that. He had a relaxed look on his face.

"ASH!" Misty screamed.  
"PIKA PI!" Pikachu said.  
Misty ran a lot faster than Brock did, (even though they both were running as fast as they could) and she waded in the waves, which turned out to be pretty cold. She grabbed Ash by the waist and tried to drag him through the waves, but the waves prohibited it.  
Brock finally reached Misty.

"Is Ash alive?"  
"I don't know. All I know is that we need to get him to the shore, and fast." Brock replied worriedly.

"STARMIE HELP ME!" A Starmie came out of it's pokeball.

"ALRIGHT STARMIE USE WATER GUN AND MAKE THE CURRENT PUSH US TO THE SHORE!" Misty yelled, because she was so worried about Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum Mystery Story Chapter 2 Will Ash Survive?

"HEYAH!" Starmie replied. Starmie then went underwater, and shot its strongest water gun. Since the water was ten feet deep, Starmie went to the bottom before shooting. The current changed and they were pushed to the shore.  
Misty was first to get to the shore.  
With Brock far behind, Misty went down to her knees, panting and out of breath. She then dragged Ash by the arms, and then started to push on Ash's chest., but he was unresponsive. She did it again, and still no response.  
"ASH! YOU HAVE TO BREATHE! YOU HAVE TO! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME!?"

She then pushed on Ash's chest simultaneously for twenty minutes, when she stopped, she was extremely exhausted. Ash still didn't opened his eyes, but he did cough up a lot of water, and started breathing.

"IS ASH OKAY?!" Brock said, finally making it to the shore.

"Ash isn't awake, but at least he is breathing!" Misty said happily.

"How long do you think he's been out there?"  
"Well, last night, I woke up to hear a splashing sound," She looked at Ash, "HE'S BEEN OUT HERE ALL NIGHT!" She yelled.

"Unfortunately, it's two days to get to the nearest hospital, a Pokemon Center in Vermillion City. But if Ash isn't awake, it will take us three days at the pace we are going. We need to make a cabin. We cannot let Ash go back there, he may not be so lucky."  
 **TWO HOURS LATER…**  
A tired Misty was sitting on a wooden seat in the cabin. Brock and her had just finished the cabin, and they had put Ash on the floor, and they had dressed him completely and they put a pillow under his head.  
"Misty, there is something I need to tell you about Ash."  
"What is it?"  
"Okay, so it went like this."  
 **FLASHBACK**

YESTERDAY MORNING

Brock was near the water when he saw a Pokémon he never saw before. Somehow he knew that it was a physic, and it would use hypnosis. Brock knew what to do: Run Away. So when he reached back to the camp, he told Ash, who wanted to catch it. Brock held Ash back.  
"Ash it's way too dangerous!"  
Then after five minutes of convincing the ignorant Ash, Ash finally gave up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash Ketchum Mystery story Chapter 3

 **END FLASHBACK**

"This probably is the only possible explanation," Brock said, "But it's nearly impossible that was a WILD Pokémon."  
"I bet it's Team Rocket!" Misty said angrily.

"GAGURILLA" A Pokémon said.  
Then, the Pokémon used 'Sleep Wave' causing both Gym Leaders into unconsciousness.

 **Two Hours Later…**

Misty opened her eyes.

She was on a wooden bed, inside the cabin. She saw Ash looking at her with extreme care in his eyes. Brock was already cooking.

"I found you by the shore, and you were unconscious." Ash said.

"What about Brock?" Misty asked.

"He was paralyzed, and it took about an hour for it to go away."

 **FLASHBACK:**

Ash woke up in a bed.  
"Misty? Brock?"  
He knew he had to look for them.  
"How did I get here?"

"I hope they didn't get hypnotized too!" and with that, he ran off to the beach.  
"MISTY!" He said.

Misty was by the shore, with the waves barely touching her. She was also unconscious.  
"ASH?" Brock said.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine, get Misty in the cabin before she gets a cold."

"What happened?" Ash asked

"There was this strange red and orange Pokémon, somehow I knew it was a physic. It hypnotized me and got me paralyzed. And it made Misty unconscious."  
"That was the same Pokémon that hypnotized me!" Ash exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash Ketchum Mystery Story Chapter 4

"That explains a lot," Brock said.

Ash had already put Misty on his back, and he carried the redhead back to the cabin.

 **END FLASHBACK**  
 **  
BEFORE MISTY WOKE UP:**

"All I remember last night is I couldn't sleep, so when I was underwater, there was this voice that distracted me, and when I realized I didn't have any air, I tried to swim up as fast as I could, but I knew I couldn't get up in time, so I positioned myself so could have my face above water. Before I blacked out, the Pokémon was singing a sort of lullaby, which was very relaxing. Next thing I know, I'm lying down on the bed. Can you please tell me what happened?" Ash said.  
"Well, this is what Misty told me. She woke up to a splashing sound, and started to look for you. She couldn't find you, and she thought that you were strong enough to deal with what you were dealing with, so she went back to bed, hoping you were okay. But turned out you were far away from the shore, in that lake! Misty almost fainted, and I almost had a heart attack! Ash? ASH!"  
He saw Ash's eyes turn white, and he dropped to the floor, with that Pokémon dragging him to the beach.

"ASH!" Brock yelled.

"WAKE UP MISTY! ASH IS GONNA DIE if WE DON'T HELP HIM!"he started shaking her, but the gym leader stayed unconscious.

"Pikachu THUNDERSHOCK!" Brock commanded.

"PIKA PIKA CHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" It said discharging a thundershock from it's cheeks, hitting the gym leader.

Misty woke up with a jump.

"WHERE'S ASH?"  
"OVER THERE!"  
"WE HAVE TO GET HIM!"

They ran toward the Pokémon, but it had already made a force field, pushing Brock and Misty. Then while it paralyzed them, it woke Ash up, hypnotized him, making Ash go into the water. Ash swam to the bottom and stayed there.

"ASH!" The Gym leaders yelled.


End file.
